


Unrequited Love

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I really don't know how to tag it, Kagami love kuroko, Kuroko love Aomine, M/M, Rape, he really just snap, kagami lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Kagami just wanted to have Kuroko for himself, but Kuroko always seen him only as a friend.





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating if I would post it or not, guess I took my decision. 
> 
> When I originally wrote it, I wrote it in four chapters, but I decided to post it all in one, however I kept the name for each chapter.. you will see what I mean when you will read.

****Realization ****

Kagami Taiga was walking slowly toward the changing room. He didn’t want to get there too early, he knew Kuroko Tetsuya, his teammate, was probably already there getting ready for the practice of today. The last thing he wanted and needed is to see Kuroko half naked; both knew each other since their first year of high school. Together, and the rest of the Seirin basketball team, they get through challenge. They won the Winter Cup during the first years and got into the semifinals during the second year. Now they were in the middle of their third year, their last high school year. The next step was the university. Kagami wasn’t sure about how to feel. He knew him and Kuroko would enroll in different universities. He knew they might part away. Even if now they are close friends. Taiga is not Tetsuya best friend. His best friend was Aomine Daiki from Touou, a school rival. 

It was almost surprising how fast their friendship recover from everything that happened during their last year of junior high and their first year of high school. Now both of them were acting like nothing happened and Kagami was annoyed by that, more than he should, more than he thought. Seeing Tetsuya passing more and more time with Aomine was angering Taiga and he didn’t really knew why he felt that way. Yes, the fear of losing his friend had probably something to do with it, but more his was thinking about it, the more he felt like there was something else and Kagami was confused about that.

Lately he even surprised himself staring at Kuroko while he was changing. His friend wasn’t the small Tetsuya he knew. The Generation of Miracles phantom member grew quite a bit during the past years, gain in muscle and his eyes were becoming more sharp. While he was detailing Kuroko's body, Taiga felt he was getting a boner. He had to go to the restroom to jerk off. 

After a month of confusion, Kagami came to think he may have romantic feelings for his teammate. If it wasn't love, he certainly desire him and he really didn’t know what to do. He was at a loss and he didn’t have anyone with whom he could talk about that. He felt really alone and the object of this confusion and loneliness was getting away from him. If he doesn't do anything about it now it would be too late. However, Kagami was scared to lose Kuroko for good. 

How his friend would react when he will tell him that he might be in love with him? Would he push him away? Laugh thinking it's a joke? Or just not paid attention to it and continue like their are now. Deep inside, Kagami was hoping it would be the last option. Like this thing would continue like they were.

Taiga opened the changing room door and let out a sigh of relief, only Kuroko stuff was there, in other words he was already practicing. Kagami opened his locker and change his school uniform for his sport clothes and headed to join the other in the gym. 

Kagami pass the gym door, Kuroko was directing the first and the second. As captain he had to make sure the practice time was flowing right. When he saw Taiga coming and smile appear on his lips: 

** **

“Here you are!!! I thoughts you had skip the practice! Was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry, I got stopped by a teacher” he lied “Being big and tall not always have is good side” 

“Haha! What are you talking about? I would like to be as big as you or Aomine-kun”

Aomine, him again, not matter what it was always coming back to him. Kuroko seems to have fun to compare both aces. Kagami started to be bothered by that, but as always, he didn't say anything and kept everything for himself. Instead he gave him a smile and decide to go practice his dunk alone. Tetsuya watch him walk away shrugged and came back to the new generation of Seirin basketball players. 

After the practice Taiga didn’t wait for Kuroko before going to change his clothes and he didn’t wait for him to go back home. Kagami didn’t know what to do anymore. He was more confused and angry. 

He was near his house when Aomine called him. He wanted to know if he was on for a street basket match. Even in this third year, Daiki was still skipping most of the practice, but was always ready to play a one-on-one against Kagami. The Seirin ace considered the offer but decline it. He told Touou lazy ace that he had to study for some exams, of course it was a lie. He didn’t want to play, even see, his love interest best friend. Aomine seems disappointed, but understand, he wish good luck to Taiga for his studying and hung up. 

Kagami was now in front of his apartment door, wondering if he really wanted to eat alone or if he wanted to go to Majin for some burgers. Then again he was running the risk to meet Kuroko or Aomine which we wanted to avoid, “Guess I'll stay home” he mumbled to himself while opening the door.

The inside was dark and cold despite the warm night. Dark and cold like his mind, he turned on the light drop his bag on the floor and headed for the kitchen. Kagami didn’t know what he wanted to eat. He looked in the fridge took out some meat and vegetables and cook everything together. After finishing is dinner he headed to his room. Turning on his room light, he glanced at the picture on his table, it was a picture taken not long after the Winter Cup. It was a good time. A time where he wasn’t confused by his feelings, a time where he could stay close to Kuroko without being scared of hurting him. The red-haired let out a sigh, turn away from the picture and took the direction of the bathroom. He needed to relax, to empty his mind.

Kagami slowly proceed to wash himself, rubbing his muscular body to wash away the sweat. He tries not to think too much about the situation, but when he reached the sensitive zone between his thigh, he couldn’t help but start thinking about how it would go if he was making love to Kuroko. They were both guy and Taiga doubt it would go the same way they learn at school. I had a little idea of where he should insert his thing, but would it even fit? Will I have to stretch his ass before? He really had no idea how things should be done. In any way, it's not like it was close to happen. 

While thinking about it, Kagami cock became hard, he look at his sex lifting up “That's really becoming a problem now, gonna have to do something about it” he took it between his hand and start an up and down motion. It was now something usual for him to masturbate in the shower; he started to moan, the sound he was emitting was almost silent. He didn’t wanted to scream. He was scared to be heard by a neighbor. He continued his duty until he released the semi-translucent substance in his hand. He then go relax in the bad hoping he will be done for the night.

The next morning he saw Kuroko walking in front of him. The latter haven't noticed him, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Kagami was wondering if he should run to catch up on him or continue to walk behind hoping he will not see him. “Maybe I should walk with him” he thought “Eventually he might start thinking I'm ignoring him”. Seirin’s ace start walking faster to catch up on his teammate. Once he got close enough to talk to him without screaming, he called his name.

** **

“Kuroko!!”

“Oh Kagami-kun.”

“Everything is alright? You don't seems feeling well.”

“...I am...I am okay don't worry.”

“You are sure? Something bothering you? Is it something about the club? You know if it’s about that, you can tell me, I'm the vice-captain after all.”

“Thank you for worrying Kagami-kun, but it does not concern the club.”

“That's good, but if you wanna talk I'm here.”

** **

Kagami said the last sentence without really thinking about it; he doesn't really want to hear about Kuroko's problem, he only wanted to jump him and make him scream his name. But deep down, he knew it would probably not be possible. At least not now, he wasn’t even sure about how the icy-blue-haired was feeling toward him, however something was telling him that the team captain was seeing the ace only as a mere friend.

The pair continue their walk to school in silence. The tall Seirin’s number ten was used to his friend silence. Kuroko was never really talkative. Most people were also surprised to know he was the captain of a basketball club. He didn’t really have the aura for, but his calm demeanor helped him to get the post; it certainly not the hot-blooded Kagami that could have it. Taiga was looking at his captain half wondering what was the matter. Cause even if he was the silent type, he was more silent than usual. His friend had something on his mind and Kagami was starting to get bothered by it. He decided to wait after school before trying to make him talk again. 

The day didn’t pass fast enough for Kagami, he was always looking at his watch, but the time seems to stop. He spend the majority of his lunch time in on the basketball court with some newbie who wanted to practice their defense formation. He was hoping to see Kuroko there, but the captain didn’t come; Kagami was a bit worried, it wasn't like him to not come to the gym during lunch break “Where the hell is he?” thought the red-haired boy “hope he is still at school..” he said to myself while looking at the door hoping to see his friend coming from it, but no one who came through it. Kagami was still staring at the entrance when the first bell rang it was time to go back in class.

After his last class, Taiga headed back to the gym stopping by the changing room first. Kuroko wasn’t there, even his stuff wasn’t there. Seirin’s ace assume he wasn’t there yet “Guess I will have to start the practice without him, it’s a good thing he keep the notebook here.” Since the graduation of their last coach, Aida Riko, they haven’t found a new one. Riko was passing by once in awhile, but most of the time Kuroko and Kagami was doing the coaching work, organizing together the practice, but the pair knew if there was something they needed help with, they could always call Riko or her dad. The vice-captain, took the notebook, left the changing room and headed to join the others who were already in the gym. He make them practice attack and defense position, while wishing to see Kuroko passing the door. But Kagami could have wait over and over, Kuroko didn’t come to the practice. 

Once the practice over, Kagami waited until the last member had left before checking his phone, expecting a text of Kuroko to explain the reason of his absence, but nothing, Tetsuya didn’t send him any message. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, he slowly compose his friend number and waited for his friend to answer the call. He let the phone rang for a few seconds, but it didn’t seem like Kuroko was planning to answer his phone “What the hell is wrong with him” pested Kagami slamming the door while going out. He locked behind him and headed toward his home. 

On his way, he decided to give a call to Aomine, the latter was Kuroko’s best friend, maybe he knew where he was. But the answer was negative, Daiki haven’t see or talk to him since yesterday. They played street basket together, headed to Majin Burger after and then part away. Kagami asked if Kuroko seems weird, but again the answer was negative. Kuroko seems like himself, scaring the shit out of Aomine each time he appeared beside him. Kagami ended his phone call with Aomine, without much more information on the whereabouts of his team captain.“If I’m lucky I will be able to talk to him tomorrow before school” he mumbled. 

Arriving at his apartment, Taiga climbed the stairs two by two, he unlock his front door and enter in his home and throw his bag on the floor and decided to prepare himself a bath. He needed to relax, he was tense not knowing where was Kuroko bothered him a lot. He felt a bit guilty by the situation, he was avoiding Kuroko a bit lately, maybe if he hadn't avoided him, Tetsuya would have talked to him this morning. Now Kagami have no clue about where was his friend and why he wasn’t answering. 

Kagami stayed longer than he thought in the bath, he was starting to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell rang ”Ugh who can come at this time? Don’t remember waiting anyone,” he thought annoyed to be disturbed during his bath. He quickly put his boxer on and took a t-shirt and go open the door. 

On the other side Kuroko was there look miserable soaking wet, Kagami didn’t noticed it started raining while he was taking his bath, “Kuroko! What are you doing here? Come on in I’ll go take a towel”. 

His friend offered him a small smile as a sign of gratitude “Thank you Kagami-kun,” said the young man, taking the towel that was offering his vice-captain. 

“Kagami-kun” started saying Kuroko “I came to see you because I wanted to apologize for not coming to today's practice and because I avoided your phone calls and your text messages, I was not feeling really well, therefore I headed home earlier. Sorry, I should have told you."

“It’s all good! Don’t be sorry” quickly replied Kagami “Of course I would have rather if you had told me, but if you didn’t feel well, I understand. You could have me to tell me instead of coming, I don’t want you to worsen your condition.”

“It’s okay Kagami-Kun, I’m not sick, I just feel really tired and I wasn’t able to stay concentrated in class, therefore I prefer leaving instead of disturbing the teacher by my lack of attention.”

“Is it related to this morning? Cause you didn’t seem to be all there this morning.”

“Yes...I can say it is related to the way I was this morning, lately I realize something.”

“What is it? What did you realized?” asked Kagami. He was feeling his heart beating a bit faster. What his friend realized? Did he noticed he was trying to avoid him? 

“I think it began last week, during a street basket match with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, you were there too.”

“...”

“I noticed that each time Aomine-kun was near me, I felt like butterflies, I get nervous. And if he touched me, it can be just his hand on my shoulder, my body shivered. More time I spend with him, the more I feel flustered by his present. I never felt like this before, not even when Momoi hug me, and I really don’t know what you think...Do you think I’m in love with Aomine-kun?”

**** Hiding ****

Kagami was taken aback by Kuroko revelation, it wasn’t what he was expecting. No that’s a lie, that what he was expecting, he knew Kuroko was talking about Aomine when he starts saying he felt weird since last week around his best friend. Deep down he knew, Tetsuya wasn’t coming to confess his love to him. At first Taiga felt jealous, he really envy Aomine, he wanted to be desired by Kuroko. He wanted to feel like the feeling he had for Kuroko was reciprocal, however it wasn’t the case and now he had a confused Kuroko who was in the same situation as him; Kuroko was in love with Aomine and he was in love with Kuroko. The blue-haired young man who was sitting in front of him, a towel around his shoulder, didn’t know what to do; he was lost, he wanted to scream his love, but he also knew he could lose his best friend. Kagami was in the exact situation as him, ge didn’t want to tell Kuroko about the feelings he had for him, even less now that he knew this feeling would forever be unrequited. Kagami decides the best thing to do for Kuroko was to hide his feelings for Aomine until the good moment.

“You...you should wait before telling Aomine anything, I mean you don’t know how he feels about you. Maybe he only sees you as a friend. If you tell him now and you get rejected, you gonna get hurt and he might even push you away, that’s not what you want, right?”

“Of course it is not what I want! I want to stay friends with Aomine-kun even if he doesn’t love me. I just want to be by his side and see him happy, even if it’s without me.”

“Then you shouldn’t tell him, at least not now. And look for the right moment.”

“You are right Kagami-kun, I will hide all my feelings inside me and wait until the good moment, if this moment never comes, I will bring it with me to the grave. The only thing that is important, it is Aomine-kun happiness. Thank you Kagami-kun, I knew I could confide to you” said Kuroko with a timid smile.

“I’m your friend and friend are there for that, helping each other.” confidently said Kagami, even if he was feeling his heart sank and becoming hard and cold.

“I should go now,” said Tetsuya while standing up and giving the towel to Kagami. “It look like it stopped raining, must be my lucky day after all,” he said with a brighter smile.

“Yes..you should go...call when you get home..okay?”

“Yes, I will.”

Kuroko closed the door behind him leaving Kagami alone, alone with his thoughts, alone with his confusion, alone with his despair. Taiga knew what to do, he knew he could do the same as Kuroko was about to do. However it will be harder, even if Tetsuya was seeing Touou ace pretty much everyday, it was still less than the time he spends with Kagami. They were on the same team; one was the captain the other the vice-captain, they were training every day, twice a day together. It will be harder for the Seirin’s ace to hide his feelings for his friend, but he will have to do it. He can’t let his feelings shown, it was too dangerous, for the team and his friendship. He will locked everything inside and try to forget about it. That was the best thing to do.

The next morning, Kagami woke up with some difficulties. He had a lot of trouble finding sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroko’s revelation. He knew he had Kuroko’s trust. He didn’t want to disappoint him. Taiga have no other choice for now to wait and see how things will turn. Maybe he has a chance if Aomine reject Tetsuya confession. Taiga set up his mind, he will be there for his friend to comfort him if his love interest reject him. With that in mind, the tall red-haired leave for school hoping to meet with Kuroko.

Taiga arrive at Seirin just before the gate was closed, he hasn't seen Kuroko on his way, he was hoping his teammate was already there and not skipped school. He pushed a sigh of relief when he saw him in the school hallway during their first break, however he decided not to talk to him and wait for the lunch break. Tetsuya seemed busy talking with one of his classmates about some project and Kagami didn’t want to disturb them. Seirin’s ace headed back to his classroom, waiting for the lunch break.

Lunch break came and Kagami took the direction of the gym, he was the first to get to the changing room. While he was getting ready to go on the court, Kuroko arrive to the changing room. Taiga notice his friend seemed to be in a better mood than the day before, which was a good thing, a gloomy Kuroko wasn’t the best to direct a practice.

“Kagami-kun!” said Kuroko before Taiga exit the changing room “I really want to thank you for yesterday, I know I should have call before going to your apartment, but I really appreciate that you took the time to listen to me” He said with a smile.

“You don't have to thank me for that,” replied Kagami “I’m your friend, which kind of friend I would be if I wasn't there if you need to talk?” He added looking Kuroko in the eyes.

“You truly are a great friend Kagami-kun, I'm lucky to have you around,” said Tetsuya with a bright smile before starting to change his clothes.

Kagami left the changing room and headed to the basketball court. No matter how much he tried to think about how he needed to hide his feelings for Kuroko, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do, Kagami was still in pain each time Kuroko was referred him as a friend. He really wanted to be more than a friend for Tetsuya, he wanted to be the one who will make him happy. But, deep inside he had begun to think that will remain a desire, a wish that will never be granted. He will have to continue maturbating while thinking about a guy who will forever be out of his reach.

The end of the lunch time came fast, Kuroko and Kagami headed back to their respective classroom and didn’t talk to each other until the practice after school. Kuroko was back to his usual self and Kagami was happy about it. For now that was the only thing that mattered, seeing his friend happy.

The club practice ended up quickly, Kagami and Kuroko haven’t seen the time passing, they were too busy doing match practice. The inter-high was drawing close and they really needed to make the 2nd yrs practice their defense position. They wanted to make sure to be able to face any team. The club member left before their captain and vice-captain who was staying behind to look over what they should practice the most tomorrow. Against most of the team, the defense was the key, but they couldn’t neglect the attack either. They ends-up deciding they will split the team in two for tomorrow’s practice. Tetsuya will practice the defense with one and Taiga the attack with the second. Once the next practice was set, they pair left the changing room and Kuroko proposed to Kagami to eat something at Majin, it will be on him, it was his way to thanks the tall number 10 for listening to him. Kagami try to convince him that it was nothing, he just did was a good friend would had do, but Kuroko insisted, thus they ends-up eating at Majin Burger. Kuroko even paid for all the burger Kagami usually eat. Then they part away taking each other the direction of their home.

  
Once he was back to his apartment, Kagami wandered in his house looking for something to do, he didn’t wanted to bath now, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew soon as he will enter in the warm water he will have to jerk off. No matter how much he was trying to hide his feelings for Kuroko, his desire was still there. Less time he was passing with him, the better it was. The urge of pushing his friend against a wall just to kiss him was real. But he knew he had to control his pulsion as long as Kuroko didn’t confess to Aomine. He couldn’t do anything, he had to wait.

Thinking about what he wanted to do to Kuroko didn’t really help his situation. He felt like a tension in his pants, his dick was becoming hard cause of all the lewd thing he was thinking about. Kagami look down at his crotch, let out a sigh of annoyance and undo his pants. He knew it wouldn't go away by itself, so there was no point to wait. Taiga took his cock into his large hand and start to move it up and down while he was staring at the ceiling. He really tried to contain his moan, but more his was moving his hand more the sound of pleasure was lounder. While masturbating, he let his imagination go wild and pictured Kuroko in divers position. He imagined his dick deeply inserted in his ass, hitting spot he would never think he could hit. He imagined Tetsuya screaming his name when he reach the orgasm. That was enough for him to come. He let out his semen in his hand, looking around for the box of tissue. Somewhere inside him, Taiga knew his hand will soon not suffice anymore if he kept thinking this way. Soon he will have to really penetrated Kuroko if he wanted to feel any kind of sexual pleasure.

Looking at his dick which had lost its strength, Kaiga get up and headed toward the bathroom, the cock dangling between his legs. He suddenly felt really tired. Like if all the energy he had remaining from after the practice just left him soon as he came. He definitely needed a bath now, a warm bath to release all the tension in his muscles. Soon after the bath he hit the bed and deeply felt asleep, sleep without dreams.

The next morning, Kagami woke-up strangely refreshed, as if he had slept a whole week. He was still kind of stress and worried how the thing will go between him and Kuroko but he have the impression his mind finally accepted the fact that he might never get what his heart desires. He looked at the clock, for once he had enough time to prepare himself a decent breakfast. He opted for an american breakfast, with eggs and bacon with some fruit on the side. After cleaning the kitchen, he had some time left to study, thing he has pushed away a bit. Then the time to leave for school came.

On his way to school, he meets up with Kuroko, the latter seems in a good mood. If Tetsuya was in a good mood, Taiga was too. They talk about the practice and the upcoming inter-high, both were wishing not playing against Touou during the first round. Aomine and Kuroko might be best friends, it doesn’t change the fact that each time Daiki and Taiga was playing against each other, Touou’s ace always give his all. Tetsuya haven’t mention his feelings for Aomine once since the day he spoke to Kagami, and the tall number ten haven’t asked either about it. If we wanted to speak about it, he will do, Kagami was sure of that.

The days pass quickly, the practice as well, the febrility could be sense on the court during the practice. The team was pumped and ready to see which team they will go against during in the first block. Once again Kuroko and Kagami stayed behind to prepare the next practice.

While they were writing everything down in the training notebook, Kuroko phone vibrate on the table. He just got a message, it was from Aomine, he needed to talk to him it was urgent. Worried for his best friend Tetsuya apologize to Taiga and ask him to lock everything before leaving. Kagami watch Kuroko leaving the room with a really bad feeling. He wanted to stop him, to tell him to wait for him, he would come with him. But he didn’t and he stayed alone in the changing room.

Kuroko meet up with Aomine on the street basket court where they usually meet. The tall tan young man was shooting a ball to the basket, never missing a throw when he heard Kuroko approaching, he greeted with a nod, but not a smile like usual. Something was off Tetsuya could feel it:

“Yo Tetsu…” Said Aomine once Kuroko was close enough.

“Aomine-kun...is everything is alright” Asked Kuroko worried by his friend expression.

“I would be lying if I told you yes” He replied taking the ball and walking to the bench where he sits, spreading his long legs in front of him.

“Something happened?” Asked Kuroko once he was sitting beside his friend.  
“You can tell” softly said Aomine.

He seems annoyed and angry but still trying to contain himself. He look like is was about to burst but still remain calm. Kuroko was really worried, He didn’t know what to do or what to say, thus he waited Aomine continue talking.

“I meet up with Kise earlier, I thought it was because he wanted to play one-on-one, but that bastard just wanted to talk, if I knew he would say what he told me, I would never had accepted his invitation.”

“What...What Kise-kun told you shyly ask Kuroko uncertain he really wanted to know. From the reaction his friend had it seemed to be bad.

“That fucking idiot confessed to me, that bastard told me he was IN LOVE WITH ME” he shout startling Kuroko “Like hell, what did he think fucking moron!!”

“What did you tell him? asked Kuroko hesitant.

“What I told him?...I told him if he wanted to date me he needed to comeback when he will have huge tits” he said before adding “He is lucky I didn’t punch him…”

Kuroko didn’t know what to say, he was shocked by what his best friend just told him. It never cross his mind Kise was in love with Aomine, even less that he will confess. He knew Daiki was Ryouta role model for a long time, however Tetsuya never thoughts Kise would fall in love with Aomine. He was truly stunned by his friend revelation.

“What did Kise said when you told him that? When you rejected him?” hesitantly ask Kuroko.

“When he saw how bad I was reacting, he apologized and begged me to forget about it, he will do the same and wish that we remain friends...like if i could forget that...bastard he ruin my day” angrily said Touou’s ace.

“Are you planning to call him back, once your mind will be clear, you are still angry?” gently ask Kuroko.

“Maybe...maybe not...he’s probably crying at Midorima about how mean I am” Replied Aomine with a smirked, picturing Midorima trying to ignore Kise phone call

“Maybe...but you should call him, I mean we are all friends right?” slowly said Kuroko. After those two years, he didn’t want to see their group breaking apart once again.

“If it were you, would you call him back?” asked Daiki looking his friend in the eyes

“I would and I would try to talk with him and make him understand that might not really be love. Kise had always look up to you, maybe he just misunderstand his own feeling” said Kuroko in an attempt to appease Aomine. It seemed to work since his friend relaxed a bit.

Aomine stood up and walk away, turn around and thanks Kuroko for coming and listening to him. He told him to not worry about him, that he will call Kise tomorrow. Before leaving he turn around once last time and promise to Kuroko the last time he will call him it would be to play basket. Kuroko agreed and watched his best friend walking away.

He still doesn’t know how he kept his composure while Aomine was talking, but now Tetsuya was devastated. There was no point for him to confess to Aomine, thanks to Kise he already knew the answer. The young man needed to talk to someone, someone he could trust. He took out his phone a compost Kagami number.

**** Pain ****

Kagami answer his phone after the first rang, Kuroko was at the other end and he seems to be in a really bad shape emotionally. Kagami was on his way to his home, but say to Kuroko he could go see him if the latter wanted. The young man agreed and ask Taiga to meet him at the street basketball court where they usually play. 

It didn’t took time to Kagami to get there. He founded Kuroko sitting on the bench the head between his hands. When he heard Taiga approaching, Tetsuya lift his head; Seirin’s ace noticed his friend had cry quite a bit, his eyes were red and he was still trying to wipe the remaining tears away. 

When he got in front of him, Kagami crouch to be at eye level with Kuroko. He put one of his large hand on his friend’s shoulder and ask him to get up for a walk. The court was close to a park and at this time of the day no one was there. They walked a bit before settling far from the path under a tree. They didn’t want to get disturbed while they were speaking and they didn’t want to be hear from anyone. They were far enough in the woods surrounding the park that no one could see them from the path. 

The pair was silently sitting on the fresh grass, Kagami waited Kuroko started to speak, he didn’t want to rush him. He waited and waited until Tetsuya clear out his voice:

“Remember what I told you about Aomine-kun and that I was in love with him? Just forget about it please, I am still in love with him, but I will never confess. Someone else confess to him, a guy, you do not have to know who it is, you just have to know the guy in question got rejected by Aomine-kun.Thus even if I decide to confess my love to him, I will get rejected too and I do not want that. I want things to stay the way they are. I do not want him to be angry at me. I want to continues seeing him smiling while we play, I do not want him to avoid me. I rather see him happy without me, than see him mad because of something I told him. It is really painful to know the love I have for him will never be returned, but I personally think it is better that way. I do not want to lose my best friend over some frivolous feeling” his voice broke “But. ..still...I love him Kagami-kun, what am I supposed to do, acted like if I had no feelings for him? If Kise-kun can do that, I doubt I can,” he said while the tears was rolling on his cheeks without realizing he said the name of the guy who confessed to Aomine before him.

Kagami was looking at Kuroko crying over the feeling he had for Aomine, feeling that would never be returned and think it was unfair; he was there sitting beside the one he loved, but he knew this love will mean nothing to Kuroko, it wasn't the love he wanted, it wasn't coming from the one he wanted. _“Why he doesn’t see I'm here for him”_ he thought “_T__hat’s all Aomine’s fault, dammit, that bastard..._” 

One part of him wanted to comfort Kuroko, tell him that everything will be okay, tell him he will be able to hide his feeling for the ace of Touou and continue their friendship like it was, he will be able to hide everything _“like I did so far”_ he thought. But the other part, was becoming angry and jealous, this part of him didn’t understand why Tetsuya was crying while he was there sitting beside him, why he wasn’t able to see he could love him the same way he was loving Daiki. More he watched Kuroko crying, the more he sees the tears coming down from Kuroko eyes more he became furious and...greedy. He wanted Tetsuya for him, he wanted to keep him for himself, to hold him in his arm, to caress his fair and pale skin, kiss his soft lips, leave his mark on his neck. He wanted to pass his hand in those icy-blue messy hair. He wanted to make love to him, to possess every inch of this body, to be inside him, to hear him screaming his name when he was coming. Taiga knew what he wanted, but he also knew he couldn’t have it, unless he take it by force. 

Suddenly a dark and sinister thoughts start growing in his mind, one word, only one little word four letters long: **RAPE**. If he wanted to have him, he would have to take him by force, at this point he didn't really care about the consequences, he just wanted to have Kuroko for himself. His mind was set he knew what he had to do.

Kagami was still thinking about how to proceed with his dark plan when he realized Kuroko had stopped crying and was standing in front of him. He was looking at the hand Kuroko was tending to help him, he reached out for the hand, but instead of trying to get up, he uses his strength to pull Tetsuya toward him. The latter felt on Kagami, without understanding what was happening. Before he even knew it, Kagami was on top of him restraining his movement with a hand on his mouth to prevent him to scream. 

Kagami leaned toward and whispered to Kuroko ears that he was sorry about what was happening, that he couldn't wait any longer. He explains that he really try to hide everything, to not think about it. But he couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t lied to myself any longer. He told Kuroko that he would remove his hand only if the latter promise not to scream. Tetsuya slowly nod and Taiga removed his hands.

The tall man was kneeling in front of Kuroko, holding back his hand and started to unbutton this friend shirt while kissing the pale skin underneath, he felt Kuroko shivering under his touch, he didn't care if it was because he was excited or scared. Taiga followed the shoulder line and gradually get down directing his kiss toward Tetsuya crotch. He wanted to possess every inch of this body he desired so much. Each time Kuroko was about to say something, Taiga was stopping him by forcing a kiss, invading mouth his tongue, making sure Kuroko knew who had the control here.

With his valid hand, Kagami undone Kuroko school pants and start to kiss his friend cock over the fabric, licking it, sucking on it. Soon Kuroko's dick react to all the attention it was given and become hard. Kuroko let out a groan and try to free his hand from Kagami grip. Deep down in him he knew what was coming and he didn’t want that. The young man was scared, but he also knew he was no match again his friend. He had no other choice but to look Kagami going praying it will be over soon. 

Once Kagami had finished soaking Kuroko underpants. He knew he couldn’t remove Tetsuya pant and underwear with only one hand, but Taiga also knew if he release the captain hands, the latter will try to run away and he couldn’t allow that. Kagami gave a menacing look to Kuroko, a look that was saying, if you try to escape you gonna regret it. The blue-haired boy seemed to understand the meaning of that look. He relaxed and Kagami freed his hand. 

While Kagami was busy trying pulling Kuroko’s pant down, the latter took the opportunity to kick him in the face, get up and run. However he didn’t go far that Kagami was already on him tackled him on the ground. Maintaining him on the grass, Kagami lead forward and let out a bestial growl next to Kuroko’s ears. “You shouldn’t have done that” he said with an angry tone. While firmly holding Tetsuya by the wrist, Taiga carried him farther away in the woods where the only light that could be seens was the shine of the moon. 

Kuroko was scared, he didn’t knew what was wrong with Kagami, his mind was filled by fear. He knew he couldn’t try to escape anymore, Kagami will probably killed him. Maybe if he stop struggling, Kagami will regain his sense and let him go. Even if he let him go, what will happen next, he doubt thing you stay like that. He couldn’t trust his vice-captain anymore, Seirin’s vice-captain, the guy he use to call his friend was about to rape him and Kuroko had no way to get out from this situation. He curse at himself he shouldn’t had call Kagami right away, he should have wait the next day, wait to be at school. It was now too late to have regrets. Kuroko set up his mind, he will let Kagami do what he want with him, and quite the club the next day hoping people doesn’t ask too much questions. It was their last years together at Seirin, next year they will be in different universities. Kuroko think that he could just cut all contact with Kagami. Keep everything secret. Not telling anyone, certainly not Aomine who will might beat Kagami to death. No keep everything for himself, maybe even forget about it. Yes that what he will do, forget about this horrible night. 

Kagami stop far away from the park, where he was sure no one will see them, he removes his belt from his pants and tied Kuroko’s hand with it. Tetsuya was begging him to not tied his hand, the promise he will not try to run away again. But Kagami wasn’t listening. His mind was filled with lust. He only wanted to violate Kuroko no matter the cost. 

Once Kuroko hands were tied, Kagami push the latter on the ground, violently spread out his legs, and kneel between them. He completely removed Tetsuya pants, the only piece of clothing that was still covering him was the top of his school uniform. 

Kagami didn’t even think twice, in fact he wasn’t thinking anymore, he was acting like he was possessed. The first time he thought about having sex with Kuroko, about the moment he would penetrated him, he wanted to be gentle, make sure he will not hurt him. But all those nice thoughts wash away with Tetsuya resistance. Now he didn’t care about if he will hurt him or not, he just wanted to make him his even if Kuroko hate him later, even if he doesn’t want to talk to him or even if he doesn't want to see him anymore, he wanted to possess him for the moment, he wanted to have him all for himself right now. 

Taiga flip Kuroko over, he was now laid down on his belly. The red-haired boy grab Tetsuya hips and force him to take position on his knee. Kagami hold his hard dick in one hand and grip the hips with the other and force his way into Kuroko body. The latter let out a scream, a scream that anyone would have heard if it was earlier during the day, if they wasn’t deep in the woods. 

When Kagami had inserted his cock in Kuroko was, he felt the skin tearing apart around his butthole, he felt the blood flooding, it was warm he liked that. He heard Kuroko screaming, but he didn’t care he just continue pushing deeper and deeper and he liked that. 

Once he felt he was deep enough once he felt he couldn’t got deeper, kagami start trusting in Kuroko. But not gentle trusted to let Tetsuya get use to it, no violent and strong trust aimed to make him scream louder.

Scream, Kuroko scream a lot, he cried a lot too, he called for help, help that will never come, he also pray, he pray all the God he knew hoping one of them hear him out. He was exhausted, Kagami was going wild on him. Tetsuya knew he will not last long, he knew he would collapse soon. He began wishing it will be over soon. 

Kagami was still going strong, not showing any sign he will stop soon. He already came twice in Kuroko and was planning to continue as long as he could. 

Kuroko stopped screaming, it was no use, he was just crying. He started calling Aomine names, at first it was a really weak call, but more Kagami was trusting in him, louder the call became. 

Kagami heard Kuroko calling for Aomine and it made him angry. How that guy could say the name of an other one when he was with him. Taiga was furious, he was seeing red. Kuroko needed to be punished, he needed to pay for his mistake. He will not go easy on him. Kagami grab Tetsuya icy-blue hair and pull his head toward him “You shouldn’t call his name, it will just make things worse for you, after all it his fault if this is happening” he told Kuroko before letting his grip go. But the threat didn’t work Kuroko kept calling for Aomine. Even more furious, Kagami decided that if he couldn’t have Kuroko, no one could have him.

**** Vanished ****

Kagami slowly put his hand around Kuroko’s neck and began grasping it, tightening his grip each time Kuroko was breathing. He could sense Tetsuya heartbeat in his hands. 

At first Kuroko struggle, try to make Kagami lost his grip, however each time he was moving, Kagami grip around his neck became more firm, like an anaconda squeezing the air out of its prey after each breathing. Tetsuya realized it was no use, trying to make Kagami lose his grip wouldn't work, he started calling out his name with a weak voice

“Kagami-kun….please...stop...it...Kagami-kun...Kagami-kun….Kagami….kun...Kag...ami...kun...Kag….”

Slowly, Kuroko feel his conscience slipping away. His mind became clouded, he stop trying to beg Taiga to spare is life. As Kagami was still tightening his grip, Kuroko closed his eyes and then lost consciousness. 

Soon as Kagami felt Kuroko relaxing is muscle, he quickly released his grip snapping out from whatever possessed him. With a horrified look he pushed himself out of Kuroko's body, realizing what he had just done, panicked he look for a pulse. He felt one under the pale skin, it was weak, but it was there. Taiga didn’t knew what to do, however he knew he couldn’t leave Tetsuya there. He tried to wake him up by shaking him, talking to him but the icy-blue hair young man wasn’t responding.

“Kuroko….please wake-up...please I beg you, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I...didn’t want to hurt you...wake-up please…”

The tears were rolling on the Seirin’s ace cheek. He looked around and remembered they were far in the little wood, no one was around, no passing car, they were alone. “Dammit” thought Taiga “What I'm supposed to do now…” He stared at Tetsuya body which was laying on the ground, his pants was still pulled down to his knees. “Did I really did that?” he asked himself perfectly knowing the answer. “I can't leave him like that...I have to find some kind of way to clean him” Kagami was trying to gain back some control on his mind. Slowly he started to know what he will have to do. He pull back his pants up, covered Kuroko with his uniform and try to find a convenience store, he needed wipe, even if it’s baby wipes, he needed to find something to clean Kuroko’s body. 

While he was walking in the street, Kagami tried to keep a low profile, he needed to find what he wanted fast without dragging attention on him. He found the little store a few corners away from the park. He bought everything he thought he could need, paid and quickly left, heading back to the park. 

Kuroko was still laying on the grass where Kagami had left him. It didn’t seem like he gained back consciousness. The tall red-haired kneeled down beside him, shake him up once again, but Kuroko didn’t woke-up. Kagami panicked and looked for a second time to find a pulse. Tetsuya heart was still beating. Taiga left out a sigh of relief and proceed to wash his body. It took several minutes to clean him, once it was done, Kagami dress him back, lift him in his arm, walk toward a bench where he laid down Kuroko. While he was moving him, Taiga heard Tetsuya groaning, sign he was alive and might be conscious soon. 

“It’s gonna be alright” whispered Kagami walking with Kuroko in his arm “it's gonna be alright, I will quit the club, the school even move out of the country, you will not see me anymore, you will not have to fear to meet me in the street. I’ll leave you alone, I will not bother you, I will not try to contact you, I will disappear from your life, I will vanish.”

Kagami look at Kuroko, his eyelids was slightly moving, Tetsuya was about to wake-up, Taiga needed to leave. 

Taiga walk back to his apartment, quickly prepare a bag, call his parent in the US to tell them his intention to move back really soon with them. They didn’t ask for any reason, any explanation. They told him they will book his flight as soon as they can and then hang-up. Kagami finished preparing his stuff waiting for the call of his parents, call that came a few minutes later, his flight was booked for tomorrow afternoon. Kagami thanks them, hang-up. He took a shower a tried to sleep but he wasn't able, he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, hoping Kuroko was alright. The ex-vice captain of Seirin finally fell asleep sure he had took the right decision.

The morning came, Kagami called a taxi to go to the airport. He left his apartment with no intention of coming back at least not soon. Maybe once he had finished school, after the university, he didn’t really know, perhaps we will never come back in Japan. Kagami didn’t really care at the moment, he only wanted to run away, run and leave this horrible night behind him. Not once he looked at his phone, he didn’t even called Hirumo to let him know he was going back in America. 

The taxi in which Taiga was, passed by the park where he at left Kuroko the night before, he gave it a look and began shivering thinking about what he had done. A lonely tear fall down from his eyes, he look in front of him determined to forget and pass to something else.

**** A few year later ****

The ball left the hand to hit the rim of the basket 

“The fuck Tetsu!! After all those years you still get can it in” said a tall tanned man to the icy-blue hair “pretty sure your student are better than you” he teased.

“Aomine-kun, I'm not playing everyday like you, I am not the one you got chosen for the national team” replied Kuroko

A bright smile appear on Daiki face “You are damn right Tetsu” ruffling the hair of his small friend leaving a peck on his forehead . “Being drafted by that team is probably the best thing that happened to me” he added looking at the sky "After finally realizing by feeling for you of course." 

The dark-blue haired guy looked at his friend who was staring at the orange ball between his hands. He seems to be thinking.

“Say Tetsu...did you have any news?” asked Aomine.

“News of…” asked back Kuroko

"News of that moron who disappeared without saying anything” replied Daiki caressing Tetsuya cheek.

A weak smile appear on Kuroko's lips “No I haven't “ he said looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. 

Aomine and Kuroko started dating a year ago, no matter what was thinking Daiki about the big breast girl, he discovers his feelings for his friend and ask him out right away. To Kuroko it was like a dream come true after a long nightmare.

“Really wonder why the fuck he left without saying anything” said Aomine wrapping his arm around Kuroko

“I wonder too” slowly replied Tetsuya. he knew the reason, but he kept everything for himself.

The man who was once the Seirin High team captain woke-up on a park bench, the throat on fire. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kagami before the latter assault him..after that nothing only the dark. The next day Kagami didn’t come to school, the next week either. The team advisor finally informed Kuroko that Taiga at left school to move back to America. Tetsuya didn’t had any news from the one that used to be his friend, his game partner. To be honest, he didn’t even know what he should do if he meet him in the street, how would they would each other react. Somewhere inside him, Kuroko wasn’t afraid to meet him despite what he has done to him, but he wasn't fully ready to do that. 

Kuroko was still in Aomine arms when the latter left another kiss on his boyfriend's forehead “let's go home Tetsu” he said 

None of them have noticed the shadow who was watching them over, the shadow adjust his hoodie “I’m happy for you Kuroko…” The tall shadow turn sight away from the couple on the street basketball court and walk away, vanishing among the people walking on the sidewalk of the city. 

**** Fin ****

**Author's Note:**

> This story have a second ending, in fact it was the first that I wrote, but it was way to dark so I wrote the ending you just read instead.  
If you want to read the alternative ending, you can read it[Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TB-OPq84pCjWQwVB5feSGs1jhILwct90ty_P4wJgktM/edit?usp=sharing) CW: Major Character Death, Suicide.


End file.
